I Choose You
by anoniemus
Summary: Manny grows a friendsip with a protective Sean. Manny's POV, OOC. Foul language, drinking, fighting, stalking, attempt rape, and others.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I'm loving it.

Chapter One

XxXxX

I officially hate Darcy, I am so going to get her back for leaving me with another Degrassi Spirit banner to finish. What am I, her slave? I got up from sitting criss-crossed, my butt hurt from sitting so long on the hard gym floor, and my arm was practically numb from all the drawing. I put the stupid banner away and headed off to my locker. I wasn't surprised to see Jay and Sean after school, most likely coming out of detention. I looked at them both, Jay was this troublemaker with a gang, and Sean was his best friend, getting in trouble along with Jay. I don't think Sean used to be like this, I mean he's always been this rebel without a cause kind of guy, but always tried to stay away from trouble, people change though.

I didn't realize I was staring until Jay noticed, he folded his arms and smirked, "See anything you like?" I shook my head lightly and began to stuff books and binders into my locker. I'm such a cluts, I accidentally dropped my binder full of papers which scattered everywhere, and two of my heavy books onto the floor which made a loud sound that echoed through the hallway. Jay started laughing, I rolled my eyes and bent down to pick up all the papers that were strewn over the hallway floor. Jay left when Sean was nice enough to help me out. I stood up straight trying to organized it all together, which was hard holding two books at the same time.

"Here." He handed me all my papers first and then grabbed the books out of my hands so I could organize everything. It was kind of embarrassing, I tried not to blush.

"Sorry, I'm a total dork." I said.

"It's alright, I have nothing better to do than hold your books." He said, I looked up at him, he wasn't being sarcastic, most like serious and joking at the same time. I grabbed my books from him and quickly shoved them into my locker and closed it.

"Well, thank you so much for the help." He made me smile when he plainly shrugged, I quickly kissed him on the cheek and walked away. As I turned the hall, I suddenly stopped and thought, what just happened?

XxXxX

Monday, June 27, 2005

XxXxX

11-7-06

Yup... I edited it... a little.

I'm not sure if Jay's still in Degrassi so lets just say he flunked and got bored and dropped out a few days after this chapter. I'm revising(I think that's the word?) 'cause I rather it be set during season six.


	2. Sex Standards

Disclaimer - There should be no need for disclaimers, unless you're really stupid.

I decided to start over on this one. And 'cause I feel stupid for forgetting the other one. It's the same except it takes place during season six, kind of. Go with the flow.

Chapter Two

XxXxX

RING

The final bell of the day had rung, I slowly walked out while the rest of the class happily ran out as fast as they could. I would've too, it being Friday, but I was stuck with Spirit Squad practice for the rest of the day.

I felt an arm go around my waist, I grinned as my boyfriend, Jake, kissed my cheek and smothered me in kisses.

"Hey." He greeted and kissed me again before I could say anything.

"Heyyy."I replied as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I wonder what's on the menu tonight, cheer practice?" He asked me.

"Spirit Squad," I corrected, "I think captain-ship is getting to Darcy's head."

"I thought maybe we could chill at my house tonight." He lifted my chin up with his hand and gave me puppy dog eyes. Unbearable to resist if that look didn't so much as remind me of Craig Manning. I shrugged the thought of him away, we finally broke up, for the best. I shouldn't even think of him after Jake.

"I could blow it off..."I started, but I started thinking about it. The team could use a bit more practice and Darcy might find some other way to kick Mia off the team. "I'm sorry, I'm practically co-captain, I have to be there."

I gave him my own puppy dog eyes. I didn't really want to go but it's my responsibility to be there every practice.

"I'll see you Saturday at your," I joked in his words, "'massive, blow-out' party."

"Haha." He joked sarcastically. He gently stepped closer to me making me back up against the lockers, "To be honest, I only wanted us to get a little closer tonight." What? I pushed him back as his lips almost touched my neck. He gave me a questioning look.

"If you think what I think you're thinking than your wrong." I said. I grew standards after being called a slut so many times.

"Manny, I was only being honest." He said with a blank expression. Wow.

"Jake, I don't want to have sex with you. It's too early, I have my standards." I told him. We've only been going out for a three weeks.

"I wouldn't have thought girls like you had standards." He said bluntly. I suddenly felt my stomach drop.

"Excuse me?" I folded my arms and looking him straight in the eye.

"Manny, shit I'm sorry." He started apologizing, too late. I turned to walk away, I was going to be late for practice.

"Manny, I didn't mean it!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry, I'm trying not to be around guys like you."

I turned the hallway corner blocking all his existence away. Part of myself felt like crying, I justed wasted three weeks of my life with a jackass I thought liked me for me, not just my body. I decided I shouldn't cry over a stupid guy, I put on my stronger side of myself and headed for another disaster practice. This was going to be a long day.

XxXxX

11-7-06


	3. Note Passing and a Date for Homecoming

Chapter Three 

XxXxX

I walked up the steps of Degrassi, it was Monday morning, a fresh start of a brutal day. I didn't go to Jake's party Saturday. In a way I wish I did, from Em, I heard it was a blow out. I walked towards my locker where Darcy was waiting for me, probably to schedule more practices. She looked bummed out, I gave my look of concern and walked up to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked as I opened my locker.

"This week's homecoming." She said combing back her bangs with her hand.

"Depressing, isn't it." I said as I placed my hands on my hips.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" I asked.

"This,"She looked me up and down. "doesn't it bother you the way people talk." Then it hit me, I understood completely.

"Oh ya, that..." I looked around, there wasn't a day when someone didn't look at you like a slut. "I just don't let it get to." That didn't seem to help as she looked at me in disbelief.

"At least no one saw your boobs." I added, trying to lighten things up.

"I suppose. I'm off to class, see you at lunch Manny." She waved goodbye and hurried off down the hall. I felt bad for Darcy. Ever since the whole school found out about the Internet pictures and Adams, people have been treating her differently. It's all Peter's fault! I slammed my locked door shut and headed to class thinking of ways to get back at Peter.

XxXxX

The day went by pretty slow, I sat in sixth period taking notes from the board. Soooo boring, only 15 dreadful minutes of class left. I looked around my shoulder, everyone was practically asleep. Was I the only one taking notes? I looked around the class again, I guess not. Sean sat in the way back next to the open windows copying History notes too. He was looking tortured and bored. I smirked as I came up with an idea to have a little fun. I raised my hand in the air as Mr Mencius, the History teacher, looked up.

"Mr Mencius, it's really stuffy in here, can I sit in the back near the window?" I asked in a lie. It was actually pretty cold and he said yes. I grabbed my stuff and headed towards the back of the room and sat down next to Sean. He gave me a brief smile at my presence and then went back to work.

I picked up my pink pen and scribbled down a note:

Hey Sean, what's up?

I quickly passed it to Sean before the teacher noticed. I looked at him from the corner of my eye as he laughed silently at my stupid note. He quickly replied back.

Hey Manny, uh wishing the bell rings

I laughed silently, scribbling down another question.

Class is so boring! Who're you going to homecoming with?

I passed it back to him, making sure the teacher wouldn't notice. He was really edgy about note passing. I waited a few seconds before Sean replied back.

Not going, dances aren't my style

I frowned at his reply and wrote back, _You just need a date. _A sudden thought jumped in my head,

ooh I know! Go with me and Darcy, you can be our date! Please, please, please Sean:)

I anxiously passed him the note. After reading it, he gave me a weird look, but before he could answer the bell rang. He suddenly crumpled it in one hand as he stood up with his back straight and slung his backpack around his shoulder.

"Manny are you crazy?" He asked, amused at my idea.

"It'll be perfect." I gave him my perky smile, he laughed and shook his head. "Plus me and Darcy are completely dateless." I admitted.

"Sorry Manny."

"Just think about, a pretty girl on each arm." I exclaimed, placing my hand on his forearm as we walked out of class. That seemed to weaken him. Manny wins again!

"I don't think Emma would be too happy about that."

"Emma won't mind. Positive." I assured him. "We're all friends." He tilted his head side to side thinking about it.

"Alright, what time do I pick you guys up?" I smiled and started explaining the details for homecoming.

XxXxX

11-26-06

A/N Yay, I finally updated! This chapter was basically about Manny trying to get a date her and Darcy a date for homecoming. Who better than Sean:)


End file.
